Complicated
by The B of Elice
Summary: Harry and Draco get into a heated fight. Will they get back together? *slash* ^_^
1. Nasty Little Breakup

Complicated  
  
Chapter 1: Nasty Little Breakup  
  
By: The B of Elice  
  
Dedication: To Elice for finally making me write slash, and to Tracy who helped me with the lyrics to complicated.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Draco, Ron, or Hogwarts. Also, I do not own the lyrics or music to Complicated, by Avril (or as Geppe would call her 'Crackhead).  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Harry stood next to Ron as Draco insulted him and his financial status yet again.  
  
"Malfoy, I hope you burn I hell!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Fuck you!" said Draco, grey eyes ablaze.  
  
"You know I'm surprised you haven't knocked anyboday in this school yet you man-whore!" Ron was very angry, Draco had started in on his family only after Ron had started on his  
  
"At least I might have! You, I can say, will never even touch your wife, if you get married." Draco retorted.  
  
'Chill out, whatcha yellin for? Lay back, it's all been done before.' These words ran through Harry's head as he silently watched Ron and Draco go at it again.  
  
That was all Ron needed. He instantly pulled out his wand. "DRAT SA BOU YEID!!!!!!!!" That would have burned his face off, if Draco hadn't moved at the speed of lightning, and ducked.  
  
Draco took his out of his robes as he ducked. He pointed his wand at Ron and yelled, "UO YTAK CAB TH GIR!!!!!!!!!" A large blue fireball shot from Draco's wand and hit Ron in the chest and sent him flying down the hall. By then, a crowd was gathering.  
  
"And if you would only let it be, you will see, I like you the way you are, when we're drivin in your car." The song continued in Harry's head.  
  
As Ron was about to get up, he felt a surge of pain in his ribs. Two were broken.  
  
Harry looked from Draco to Ron, each with equal concern, but with a hint of anger toward Draco. If Draco couldn't stop hurting his best friend, as much as he hated to say it, it wouldn't work out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
'And you're talking to me one on one,'  
  
Draco and Harry sat in the Slytherin common room alone. Draco looked guilty and Harry looked upset.  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore. I have told you time and again, that we will keep our relationship a secret, and we will continue to act as normal but, keep your temper in check when dealing with Ron."  
  
"I know, and I've been trying--" Draco tried to say as Harry cut him off.  
  
"It doesn't look like it to me! Thanks to you, Ron will be in the infirmiry all weekend!" Harry said, eyes focused on Draco.  
  
Draco sat with his hands together and head down.  
  
"I thought I could trust you!" Harry said.  
  
'But you've become someboday else 'round everyone else, you're watchin your back like you can't relax,  
  
"You can!"and with that, Draco jumped up from his seat on the couch. He moved towards Harry and put his hands on Harry's face. "You can." And with that he moved in to kiss Harry, but Harry removed Draco's hands' from his face and stepped back.  
  
"No, I don't think I can."  
  
'You try to be cool, but you look like a fool to me.'  
  
"What are you saying?" Draco looked at Harry with saddness and horro, expecting what was coming next.  
  
"I think we need to take a bit of time off, until I know you can control yourself." Harry said as he looked down upon the ground.  
  
At that moment, Draco felt as if all of his hopes and dreams had been thwarted. (A/N: Ha Ha, Elice!) 


	2. Heterosexual Relations

Complicated  
  
By: The B of Elice  
  
Chapter 2: Hetrosexual Relations  
  
Dedication: Hmm.... who can I dedicate this to? Gene? No. He has a problem with Slash.....damn him......Geppe? No. She gave me bad reviews...... I know! This chapter is dedicated to all the people who gave good reviews to my last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I felt like making Harry and Draco make each other jealous. Just a warning. You may not like what happens. But feel free to flame. That shows me people are acctually reading my crap. :-P  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?"  
  
Harry and Ron walked down the hall. Harry saw Draco. He wasn't alone, though. He was with Pansy Parkinson. She was all over him and vice versa. At this, Harry seethed inwardly. He knew what Draco was trying to do, and it was working. But this was just sick! Harry knew they were taking a break, but it still seemed like Draco was cheating on him. With a girl. And Pansy Parkinson, no less!  
  
"I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me fustrated."  
  
Harry almost forgot the presence of his red-headed companion, at least until he hit him sharply on the back of his head.  
  
"What?! Did you just feel like whacking me for no reason?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Life's like this."  
  
"Well, it seemed that you were drifting off into 'Harry World' again, and you were staring at Malfoy with this expression on your face that said 'Die.' Can't balame you, though. After that bastard kept me from the Hogsmeade trip, I will have no problem at all with you kicking his ass into the next century." Ron stated.  
  
At this point Hermione walked up.  
  
"There will be no kicking of asses, as long as I'm around. I don't want a repeat of Friday's episode." said Hermione sternly.  
  
Ron got red in the face.  
  
"You weren't even there! And besides if you were, you'd agree with me that filet Malfoy ass, sounds pretty good."  
  
"You fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take what you get."  
  
Draco decided to turn and look Harry in the eye. Draco gave Harry the smirk, that said 'Na na na na na!'  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
Draco's eyebrow went up.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione.  
  
Hermione tried to protest. "Harry, let me g--!" she was cut off by Harry passionatly kissing her. She protested no more.  
  
"And you turn it into honesty."  
  
The other students got quiet and soon did the 'Ooooooooooo!' thing.  
  
"I always knew those two had something going on!" yelled Fred Weasly.  
  
Ron's eyes got big, his face went red, and he covered his face with his hands and quickly turned around.  
  
Draco nearly fell over. He took Pansy's arms off of himself. Then he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"THAT'S DISCUSTING, POTTER! THAT SICKENING PUBLIC DISPLAY OF TEENAGE HORMONES! WHY, THAT'S ENOUGH TO MAKE ME GAG! GO GET A ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That was enough to make Harry stop kissing Hermione, and grin with satisfaction.  
  
With that, Draco grabbed Pansy's hand and stalked off toward the Slytherin common rooms.  
  
"You promised me I'm never gonna find you're fakin. No, no, no." 


End file.
